<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take off running and come right after me by Aangel1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449962">take off running and come right after me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1'>Aangel1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Back Together, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Reconciliation, Season/Series 16, Working things out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their break up, Levi and Nico must reflect and question whether they're too different to repair their relationship or call it quits for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take off running and come right after me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am back. I apologize for the long hiatus. </p><p>Happy early Pride Month!  This one shot has been in the dust for a bit so I decided to finish it. This takes place two months after the season 16 finale.</p><p>I am happy with the way it turned out.</p><p>Please excuse any reptions/errors. This one shot is not beat'ed.</p><p>Respect my work with kindness. kudos appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi sat alone in Jo’s apartment. His roommate was still at the hospital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone from his pocket, he tapped the gallery icon and looked through the photos. </p><p> </p><p>Memories of a once bright flame had now gone out.  The photo of himself as a sunflower and Nico as a vampire that was taken during last Halloween among others caused Levi’s eyes to slowly tear up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope you will find someone who will give that to you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico’ words were still ringing in his mind. It had been at least two months since they broke up. And yet Levi felt pain in his aching heart.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  <em> At Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital </em></p><p> </p><p>Dr Nico Kim was finishing casting a patient with a broken leg until he saw his friend Link with Amelia who held their newborn son in her arms with happiness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the room, knocking on the door lightly and asked, “ Dr Link, I was just about to go on break. Do you want to join us Amelia?”  </p><p> </p><p>To which Amelia replied with, “  You guys go ahead. I’m staying here with this little tyke.” She looked down at her son with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“ Okay.” Link answered back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two men walked to the empty break room, sat down and began their long awaited conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“ I heard you and Levi broke up. What  the hell man?! First, you’re all happy and in love, the next thing you do is break his heart and you act like nothing happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“ He dumped himself. I told him that he should find someone else who would give him a real relationship. Why are you asking me this Link?” </p><p> </p><p>Link put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “ I’ve known you since med school. We even operated on that woman who intertwined with her bike on our first day here. I see that something is driving you and I need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. He left the table, walking straight towards the elevator until he heard Link say the one thing he never wanted to hear. “ Maybe you’re just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico took a deep breath and slowly turned around facing Link and asking, “ And why would that scare me?”</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s because then you won't be able to hide behind your good looks or date someone without feeling all of the happiness, the lies and the hurt that comes with it. The real reason is because you really <em>want</em> to be with Levi too but you’re afraid of commitment and facing your parents.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ You don't know what it’s like for me! To face parents that don’t know that their son is gay and is not pursing a career in a higher medical field..... I’m not worthy of love.”   Nico’s voice broke in sadness and his eyes welled up in tears.</p><p> </p><p>Link rushed over to hug his friend tightly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ You deserve to have someone who loves you for you. And I know who that person is.” Link’s voice became soft.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Both men gently pulled away from the embrace.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nico took a deep exhale in. He felt as if there was an enormous weight being lifted from his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>The air felt breathable again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ You’re right man. I’ve been acting like a jerk to Levi since we broke up. I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind as if the universe is telling me he’s my soulmate or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Link laughed and answered with, “ He is and you got to find him before you lose him again.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nico nodded and began to run towards the main hallway where he found Jo Karev speaking with a nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“  I’m so sorry to interrupt. Dr Karev, I need to know where Levi is.”</p><p> </p><p>To which Jo replied with, “ He is staying at my apartment. Why do you need to see him if you broke his heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Please I need to talk to him. “ Nico pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Jo took a few moments to think it through before telling her fellow co worker the address.</p><p> </p><p>Nico thanked her and dashed for the doors heading out into the busy streets not caring about his scrubs.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Levi was watching a rerun episode of the original <em> 90210 </em>. The volume was low but he could hear the dialogue clearly.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a knock at the door. Levi groaned softly before pulling himself from the couch before opening the door with, “ Jo, I swear if you bring a guy I will-”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“ Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“ What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“ I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You made it pretty obvious on your part. You should lea-” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi was about to close the door when Nico blocked it with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“ Please.”</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled deeply before standing to the side allowing his ex to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“ You want something to drink?” Levi asked. Nico shook his head saying no.</p><p> </p><p>“ Then what are you really here for?” He once again asked.</p><p> </p><p>A few mere seconds passed before Nico replied with, “ I need to say that I am sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you away when I actually needed you. I acted like an asshole to you after my parents were in town, I didn’t know it until now.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Knew what?” Levi asked, his arms crossed. His expression showed </p><p> </p><p>“ I love you Levi Schmitt. And I know it's too late but I just wanted to say it before I leave for the Mariners job tomorrow morning. Goodbye.” </p><p> </p><p>Nico walked towards the door, opened it and left, leaving Levi once again.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Levi laid on the couch. A blanket provided comfort but not the warmth he longed for. He ached for Nico. His touch brought a light for Levi in a way no else did. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Morning came and Levi sat at the kitchen counter. His mug untouched, Nico’s words echoed repeating over and over.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ What happened to you? You’re acting as if a horde of zombies broke through the apartment and attacked you in your sleep.” Jo said while drinking her tea near the coffee machine.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Nco came by last night. He apologized for everything that he did during our relationship And he left. Also did I mention that he said he loves me?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jo spurted out her tea in surprise, she wiped away the mess with a kitchen towel before asking, “ He told you he loves you?! And what do you mean he left?!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi said, “ He left for the Mariners job. They’re playing in New York tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jo grabbed her car keys and turned towards Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“ Where are you going?” He asked her</p><p> </p><p>“ To the airport. You’re going to stop your ex from taking that job, you hear me?” She said with fire.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They both ran out the door, down the stairs, jumped in Jo’s car and sped towards Sea Tac airport.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nico glanced through the gallery on his phone. He watched a video of when he and Levi were on their second date at Dough Zone Dumpling House. Nico filmed Levi attempting to eat his dumplings with his chopsticks after the third try he succeeded and earned a thank you kiss from him.</p><p> </p><p>“ <em> All passengers to flight 479 for New York now boarding.” </em>The intercom announced.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nico shut off his phone, got up from his seat with his luggage in hand and walked towards the gate.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Meanwhile </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jo’s car screeched to a stop in front of the entrance to the airport causing cars to honk in frustration.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Both exited the car in a hurry, running towards the gate ignoring the people who were a bit confused as to why Levi was running with a woman like Jo towards a gate with a plane leaving to an unknown destination.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Out of breath Levi and Jo reached the gate, jogging to the podium where a woman dressed in airport uniform greeted them with, “ Hello, I’m Claire. What can I help with you today?”</p><p> </p><p>Jo answered with, “ Hi Claire, listen we need you to call the pilot and tell him to delay the flight immediately!”</p><p> </p><p>“ I am not authorized to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi in frustration and sadness said, “ You don’t understand. My ex boyfriend is on that plane. He told me he’s in love with me and we turned each other away. I love him and I <em> still </em> do. Please. I’m begging you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The flight attendant grabbed the receiver and called the pilot to request the delay while Levi waited for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“ What is the name of the passenger?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Dr. Nico Kim, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m truly sorry sir. The plane has already left for its destination.”</p><p> </p><p>Jo’s face saddened while Levi’s was of a man who lost his love once more.</p><p>----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Two hours later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi sat in the waiting area while Jo went to a nearby Starbucks to grab herself and her roommate a coffee after their attempt to halt the plane failed. He waited for her, not knowing that someone he loved lingered by.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The figure sauntered towards the saddened doctor until he came face to face with Schmitt.</p><p> </p><p>“ Jo, let’s go back to the apartment. Nico is going to love his dream job and I’ll probably be alone forever.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh cut the emptiness before asking, “ Who said I left?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi looked up and saw Nico smiling as if he hadn’t seen him in ages.</p><p> </p><p>“ I thought you were chasing your dream job.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico replied, “ My dream is you. I’ve always been in love with you… I was just too afraid to saything.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi’s eyes teared up in response to his ex’s confession. He wrapped his arms around Nico tightly not wanting him to disappear again. Nico returned the embrace with warmth. </p><p> </p><p>They both pulled away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ H-How did y-?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico chuckled before replying with, “ I went through my phone and looked through photos of us...my heart ultimately knew that I can’t sacrifice the most important person and that’s you Levi.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ So what are you going to do now? Are you gonna take the job?” Levi asked, breaking the silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ I’m going to call them in the morning, for now I’m beat.”</p><p> </p><p>Jo showed and noticed that Nico of all people was communicating with his ex. She walked over and asked, “ I thought you left for New York. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s a long story. I’ll explain it when we get back to your place Jo.”</p><p>------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Back at Jo’s apartment </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“.... So let me know if I got this right. You came by here last night and told Levi aka your ex that you’re in love with him, then you accepted a job offer for the Mariners, all of a sudden you had an epiphany and decided to follow your heart?” Jo finally ended her questions regarding Nico’s situation.</p><p> </p><p>Nico who sat next to Levi answered with, “ Yep that’s exactly what happened. If I had actually gotten on that plane, I would have not even remembered Levi was my ex and I would’ve moved on. But I didn’t and what that matters is that I stayed for the one that I love. ”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Sometime passed and they all went to sleep awaiting the next day.</p><p> </p><p>``````````````</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The following morning  at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi walked into his patient’s room along with Nico who was assigned to help.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Natalia Hernandez, 24, fell out of a tree while trying to rescue her cat. Her wife Maria took her here instead of calling an ambulance.” Nico gave Levi the run down on his patient.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi asked while examining Natalia's arm, “ How are you feeling today?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To which Natalia answered, “ Tired and bruised but overall okay. My brother Edgar got my cat down while my wife brought me here.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her wife Maria asked Levi, “ How long does she have to be in a cast?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nico replied with, “ No longer than six to eight weeks. She’ll be good as new by then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both women looked at the men and asked in unison, “ Are you two together together?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi stuttered trying to blurt the words out until Nico noticed and stepped in and answered the question.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ We were together for a year, we broke up not long after and I got a job offer from one of my fellow co workers. I told Dr Schmitt that I love him the night before I was to leave for New York. Thankfully, he showed up with a friend of ours and we’re thinking of taking it slow. I was never good with my emotions in the first place but seeing how I was acting towards Levi made me realize that I needed to put others before myself. Now I can’t imagine a day without him.” </p><p> </p><p>Natalia, who teared up at Nico’s statement, said “ You two deserve each other, matter what. Love is love.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist and hugged him tightly with a warm smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>After sending Natalia home, Levi found Nico waiting for him by the hospital entrance. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Someone’s happy. I wonder why.” Levi grinned</p><p> </p><p>“ I almost left Seattle for good, but I chose to follow my heart and decided not to go ahead with the job offer.” Nico said emotionally while he gazed lovingly at Levi.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Wanna go to Joe’s? I heard the place is back in business.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Sure. I’m paying this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a lucky guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You deserve to be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from Plumb's Don't Deserve You</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>